looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/9/16 - 10/15/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *10/9/16 - 6am - Big Snooze/Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Remover/Rhapsody Rabbit/Walky Talky Hawky/Trap Happy Porky/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy/From Hare To Eternity/Superior Duck *10/10/16 - 6am - Carrotblanca/Chariots of Fur/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Blooper Bunny/Box Office Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny *10/11/16 - 6am - Yolks on You/Freeze Frame/Clippety Clobbered/Out and Out Rout/Shot and Bothered/Solid Tin Coyote/Sugar and Spies/Boulder Wham!/Chaser On The Rocks/Corn on the Cop *10/12/16 - 6am - Hairied and Hurried/Highway Runnery/Just Plane Beep/Road Runner a Go-Go/Rushing Roulette/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Tired and Feathered/Zip Zip Hooray!/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *10/13/16 - 6am - Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Freudy Cat/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Iceman Ducketh/War and Pieces/Banty Raids/Claws in the Lease/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck *10/14/16 - 6am - Hare Breadth Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/To Beep or Not to Beep/Transylvania 6-5000/Bill of Hare/Fish And Slips/Good Noose/Honey's Money/Jet Cage *10/15/16 - 6am - Mother Was A Rooster/Quackodile Tears/Sheep In The Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Slick Chick/Wet Hare/Zoom at the Top/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Birds Of A Father BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/9/16 - 12pm - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *10/9/16 - 12:30pm - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *10/10/16 - 12pm - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *10/10/16 - 12:30pm - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *10/11/16 - 12pm - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *10/11/16 - 12:30pm - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *10/12/16 - 12pm - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *10/12/16 - 12:30pm - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *10/13/16 - 12pm - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *10/13/16 - 12:30pm - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *10/14/16 - 12pm - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *10/14/16 - 12:30pm - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *10/15/16 - 12pm - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *10/15/16 - 12:30pm - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/9/16 - 2:30pm - Best Friends *10/9/16 - 3pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *10/9/16 - 3:30pm - Members Only *10/10/16 - 2:30pm - Fish and Visitors *10/10/16 - 3pm - Monster Talent *10/10/16 - 3:30pm - Reunion *10/11/16 - 2:30pm - Devil Dog *10/11/16 - 3pm - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *10/11/16 - 3:30pm - Casa de Calma *10/12/16 - 2:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *10/12/16 - 3pm - Peel of Fortune *10/12/16 - 3:30pm - Double Date *10/13/16 - 2:30pm - Newspaper Thief *10/13/16 - 3pm - To Bowl Or Not To Bowl *10/13/16 - 3:30pm - Bugs & Daffy Get A Job *10/14/16 - 2:30pm - That's My Baby *10/14/16 - 3pm - Sunday Night Slice *10/14/16 - 3:30pm - The DMV *10/15/16 - 2:30pm - Off Duty Cop *10/15/16 - 3pm - Working Duck *10/15/16 - 3:30pm - French Fries WABBIT *10/10/16 - 5:50pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/10/16 - 6pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *10/10/16 - 6:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/11/16 - 5:50pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid *10/11/16 - 6pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/11/16 - 6:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *10/12/16 - 5:50pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *10/12/16 - 6pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/12/16 - 6:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *10/13/16 - 5:40pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *10/13/16 - 6pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/13/16 - 6:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *10/14/16 - 5:40pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *10/14/16 - 6pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *10/14/16 - 6:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker